


roses are red

by porcelainteacups



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EreRi Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, Light Petting, M/M, Making Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainteacups/pseuds/porcelainteacups
Summary: “It's cold out today,” he whispers against Levi's ear, words slinking past his lips like a fallen silk ribbon.[ for the ereri 2k19 valentine day exchange ]





	roses are red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts).



> For the lovely Ms. Sarah-Jane on this Valentine's Day! ~~(or a little off from vday because i suck???)~~ I hope you like it ❤

Crisp winter air assaults their faces the moment they step outside of the mall, flushing their cheeks and ears ruddy. In hand, Eren carries a bag of assorted sweets, and he lets it hang low to sway by his calves. When he turns to face Levi, holding out his other hand to be held, there’s a small smile on his lips, and Levi thinks to himself that no one could be more handsome than him. 

It’s Valentine’s Day. The day of love, as Eren likes to call it. The second they walk onto the promenade, they see the place is already bustling with festivities. A bunch of teenagers in the parking lot attempt to shower the sky with confetti coloured pink, red, and white. Heart shaped chocolate assortments decorate every store window, and each passerby holds gift bags with tiffany boxes to fill up their car’s trunk with. Love was most certainly in the air, that much is obvious. This day belongs to the romantics, and he is very much not one. Eren, however, is.

Unbeknown to him, Eren’s got his eyes on him, mischief twinkling in the hues of green.

“It's cold out today,” he whispers against Levi's ear, words slinking past his lips like a fallen silk ribbon.

They enter a restaurant that sits at the end of the avenue, one that Eren apparently made reservations for, and they’re seated just a short moment after arriving. The table is nice and private, not many people sitting around them, no window to distract them. It’s shaped like a crescent, which is perfect for more intimate dining. Even after settling in their booth they remain in silence, and Eren taps his lover’s hand gently to get his attention.

“Aw, come on. Indulge me for a while.” Eren tosses a smile Levi’s way, finger tapping the side of his empty glass.

“In which way?”  

“Whichever way you want. You’ve been quiet.”

Levi shrugs his puffer jacket off and folds it over the side of the booth before scooting up, nudging the tip of his heeled boot against Eren’s converse clad foot. He rests his elbow on the table, cheek squished into the palm of his hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t have much on my mind.”

Eren barks out a short-lived laugh, a grin teetering onto his face. “Really? Considering you keep staring at me, I thought otherwise.” Eren begins to roll up his sleeves, revealing thick muscle and the dark tattoos that decorate his skin.“ Like what you see?”

Levi pulls his face into a small frown, averting his eyes downwards“You look fifteen,” He says, not answering the question. Eren’s sense of fashion varied, but today it includes a red plaid flannel with the top buttons undone to reveal a snug undershirt, and ripped black jeans with holes all the way down to the calf. He looks like he should be at a skatepark, not a costly restaurant, but fashion is fashion. Levi prefers to stick to his turtlenecks and slacks, and Eren secretly prefers it as well.

“Twenty-five isn't too far off from that.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Eren, please.”

“Please, what?” Eren takes liberty and slides a hand up Levi’s thigh, caressing it with soft touches.

Levi looks a bit startled before his gaze settles back on Eren. A question stands still in his eyes, and it is answered by a soft kiss planted on his cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

Levi bats his lashes, before returning the favour with a kiss on Eren’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s.”

☆

After their dinner they sit with drinks in hand, champagne of Eren’s choice, the flavour more like a concoction of cherry. They’re waiting for the waitress to return with his card, which they’re in no rush to get, or so it feels that way.

The part of the room they’re in has mood lighting, soft and somewhat dull, not that they minded. Candles everywhere, weird soft instrumentals playing off of some speaker somewhere in the room. The atmosphere is set to be romantic, and it seems to be working, as Eren can’t keep his hands to himself. He’s mellow, allowing cheeky smiles to grace his lips, enjoying the lingering embarrassment on Levi's face as he slips a hand around his waist and under his shirt, thumbing over the outline of his hip. His other hand surely having made its way back on his thigh, fingers raking soft lines into fabric. Thank god for private tables.

“Eren…”

Before he can answer him, the waitress returns with his card, leaving the receipt and wishing them a blessed rest of their evening. Eren scribbles something on it and flashes sweet lips at Levi.

“Want to go back to bed?”

☆

They’re home, and Levi’s sitting at the edge of the bed waiting patiently, watching as Eren undoes his hair from it’s half bun-like tie, allowing it to flow free to his shoulders. He’s got his back to him, and Levi’s eyes wander over the canvas of his back. Observing his tanned skin, free of scarring everywhere but the nape of his neck and the purlicue of his left hand. His right arm plastered with a sleeve of tattoos, abstract shapes and designs drawn from shoulder to wrist. When Eren finally turns back around, Levi can feel his heart speed up, arousal stringing through his veins, and he lifts his head up in anticipation. When their eyes meet, the expression Eren gives him is near unreadable, but his gaze stays soft. He makes his way to the bed, propping up his knee to rest on the edge of it, in-between Levi’s legs, a silent cue for him to spread. Levi scoots further up on the covers, his breathing hitching as Eren climbs up, shoring over him.

“Beautiful. You’re beautiful,” Eren says, leaning them down onto the bed, pressing soft kisses over the profile of Levi's face, hands smoothing over the small of his waist. With his lips now pressed in the crook of his neck, he can feel the small shivers that emit from his lover's body, chilled and anxious— waiting, wanting— longing to be touched. He listens to his sighs that roll off, like the content purr of a feline, soft and unsteady.

Under Eren, Levi relaxes, his eyes closed and lips parted as he breathes softly through his mouth. He lay there in anticipation, his eyes may be closed but he studies Eren's next move quietly, surely. Eren’s chest begins to crush into him with soft but ample force, his arms wrap around him, teeth nip at the soft skin of his neck. Eren’s hand finds its way pressed onto his ass, and Levi bites down into the fleshiness of his bottom lip. His eyes reopen half-lidded, the dark lashes that outline them sporting a soft sheen. He taps his fist on Eren’s collarbone, spreading it out into a flat palm to push Eren up off of him. With space between them, he slides his hands down Eren’s abs, ignoring the way Eren makes eyes at him, and grabs his cock through the material of his jeans, squeezing and kneading.

“Levi,” Eren breathes, eyes closed tight as pleasure trickles up his spine, warming him to the bone. He can feel as his cock stiffens and stirs against the fabric of his boxers, making it hard to think on anything other than what he feels and breathing. He affords a low groan as Levi continues to palm his crotch through his clothes, still squeezing ever so lightly every now and then.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren says again, desperate, teeth grit as he yearns to free his straining erection. Though his pleas yield no reward of relief, only a soft stare from loving eyes.

When Levi realizes he’s fully hard, only then does he abandon his bulging crotch to undo the zipper to his jeans, much to Eren’s delight. Once undone the bulge sags through the opening, and he hooks his fingers into Eren’s waistband and pulls the boxers and jeans down to his thighs, and Eren takes care of the rest.

On his knees, Eren tugs off Levi’s bottom garments as well, the soft crunching of fabric being removed from his legs making him feel harder than what’s possible. He musters a frown as he discards the clothes off to the side, “Your shirt is still on.”

“You haven’t noticed?” Levi thins his lips as Eren’s frown deepens in a dramatic fashion. He guides one of Eren’s hands under his shirt and onto his chest, biting his lip again as fingers sprawl out to squeeze over his nipple. “Take it off me…”

Doing just that, Eren works the turtleneck off, and into the pile with the rest of their clothes. “There,” he says low, hoisting up Levi’s thighs. He drags his nails over the pale skin, his erection unsatisfied with just laying heavy on Levi’s inner thigh. He dodges back downward, capturing his lips against his own, warm and reassuring. The kiss rings in their chests, awakening mutual need for tongue and teeth. Levi laps at Eren’s bottom lip, and Eren accepts, opening, welcoming him with subtle passion. Soft moans from around their lips, locked inside the hold of their mouths. Saliva strings from their lips when they let go, and Eren drags his teeth on Levi’s lip before straightening himself back up, hand rolling over his lover’s abs.

“Baby, hand it to me.” He gestures to the bottle of lubricant he had tossed on the bed a little after they entered the room. With swift movements, the bottle finds its way from off the bed and into Eren’s hands, and he pops open the top and squeezes the cool gel into his hand.

“Now, be patient,” Eren cooes, as he slathers the lubricant over own cock and Levi’s entrance, a finger pressing over and pushing inside. He draws a small but exaggerated breath from Levi, who’s arching his back ever so slightly, pushing down onto the single digit that prods in him. Eren watches his fingers curl at the bedding as he inserts yet another finger, watches the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he stimulates him so carefully.

Heat swarms Eren’s belly, zapping his cock with little zings of unfulfilled pleasure, driving him to his edge. He has half the mind to withdraw these fingers and stroke himself, but patience... patience. Push and pull, thrust a little harder, scissor then rub. He looks up to see Levi’s staring at him, eyes heavy, his cock leaking plentiful onto his stomach. He removes his fingers, tapping Levi’s inner thigh, and Levi gets the hint and wraps them around his waist.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Eren says, firmly with concentrated eyes as he aligns himself at his entrance, rubbing there before pushing with one good roll of his hips. A soft cry escapes Levi’s lips as Eren enters him, his head dipping back into the pillow as he lets out a long and shaky gasp. He braces himself on his shoulders, fingers card at the soft strands on Eren’s nape before slipping into the thickness of his hair.

Levi watches as he continues to push inside of him, and Eren can see the hunger in his eyes, in the way he bites his lip and furrows his brow. He can see the want and need Levi has to be fucked ravenously, and he’ll do just that, give it to him hard and vigorous, like a starving wolf met with unexpected dinner. Sweat beads on his forehead and rolls down on his temple, his eyes sharp, hands fastened at Levi’s hips. A low growl hangs off Eren’s lips, spilling over like honey. Levi’s hot, very hot, and the way he clenches around Eren’s cock isn’t helping in the slightest. He bends back over him, slamming his hips into him with harshness, but his words softer than feathers.

“Love, you’re gorgeous. So good for me.” Eren murmurs low against his ear, relishing in his soft whines, drinking in the collective gasps for breath.

The way Levi rubs his thighs against his hips is maddening, their strong grip warming his skin, making his eyes want to roll back into his skull. Eren drives his fingertips into the fleshy bit of one of them as he begins to thrust harder, his cock crashing into his prostate whenever he dives back in. He keeps pounding harder and harder, prompting out pleas for more, more, and more. They rock their hips together, grinding their groins in sweet sweet friction. His name rolls off Levi’s tongue like a prayer, soft to the ear, heavy on his heart. He can only let himself drown in all the sensations until he can feel his balls tighten and heat pool excessively in his groin. He buries his head where it lay, bracing himself with grit teeth as Levi’s walls bear down on his cock as he soars to his climax. Levi comes with a choked gasp, his mouth ajar, limbs trembling so slightly and back arched into Eren’s embrace.

Eren knows he can’t hold out any longer, and with a few last shallow thrusts, he comes hard inside him, his hips stuttering with the spasms of his release. After a moment's rest, he slips out and rests on top of him, holding him as close as their bodies allow him to. He places kisses on Levi’s face in silence, turning himself on his back, and hugging Levi to his chest.

“I love you.”

Levi sighs softly, his hand splaying down Eren’s abdomen. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me how you liked it? ❤
> 
> Find me on my [tumblr](https://porcelainteacups.tumblr.com)!


End file.
